Ravenous for Touch
by CassBlake
Summary: Desire is a strange thing... Couple it with a restricted potion and a headstrong Gryffindor and what does one or two get? BZHGDM.


**Title:** Ravenous for Touch  
**Author:** C.K. Blake  
**Email:** ,  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Slash, Unconventional Relationship (Threesome)  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Summary:** Desire is a strange thing... Couple it with a restricted potion and a headstrong Gryffindor and what does one or two get?  
**Author's notes:** I'm not exactly sure where this story came from, but I enjoyed writing it...  
**Dedication:** As always this goes out to Lissa, who has seen me at my best and my worse where my words were concerned. Lovin' ya Lissie Poo!  
  
-Cassie

"Ravenous for Touch"

His breath caught in his throat as his rich indigo eyes traced over her form. His eyes skimming from her lower back, up her spine, tracing across her shoulders. His fingers itching to follow the path of his eyes. His tongue grazed his lips, and suddenly he was rudely yanked from his reverie by his Potions partner.

"Bloody hell, Blaise, watch what you're doing, you almost ruined the potion! Powdered Boar's tusk is not to be added until after the adder's tongue. Mind yourself. Usually you're more attentive during class," Draco Malfoy hissed, and then sucked in a breath as he inclined his head in the direction where his friend had been so intently staring, and nearly choked.

Blaise pounded on his back, and Draco turned narrowed grey eyes to the dark haired Slytherin and bit out crisply, "Granger? Are you mad? She's a right little swat, a mudblood, and the whole of Gryffindor would trample you before allowing you within ten meters of her!"

"But lovely isn't she?" Blaise sighed and then shook himself. "She would make the trampling worth it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I always knew you had to be soft in the head, what with your attachment to muggle literature, but this is beyond even my comprehension. Why would you want a bushy haired little mudblood?"

"Look closely at her Draco. She's a vision, and her hair is no longer bushy. I wonder what she's done to tame it. What does blood matter anymore? We all bleed the same color, crimson. I care not about breeding, not when she captures my fancy the way she does," Blaise whispered back.

"And what happened to me being a vision?" Draco snapped waspishly.

Blaise's eyes widened and then he smirked. "Weren't you the one that said we should keep the things between us secret? Still afraid to tell your father I presume? You've been so cold. You haven't touched me in weeks, not since we were caught by Bulstrode and you put that memory charm on her. I get lonely. The little bookworm looks lonely as well. If I can't get my comfort from your touch then I will turn my affections to someone else, and she is ripe for the taking."

"If you take her, then you shall do so with me. If you insist on bedding the swotty know-it-all then I insist on being there. A good tryst with her wouldn't be so bad I suppose..." Draco said, and his eyes traced over the figure of the Gryffindor they were discussing. Her back stiffened and she turned to look in their direction and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Blaise lowered his head, but Draco simply smirked, blew her a kiss, and winked at her. She huffed up and then turned back to her work, pointedly ignoring them from that point onward.

"Are you suggesting a threesome, Draco?" Blaise asked, as he watched his lover from the corner of his eye.

"Would it surprise you?"

"Yes, and I find the idea very enticing. How should we go about seducing her?"

"Well she's always at the library," Draco suggested.

"But I doubt she's much of an exhibitionist and there is that cow of a librarian to worry about. Pince, she always glares at me as soon as I enter that bloody library," Blaise grumbled.

"Well as I recall your _Monster Book of Monsters_ did eat the only copy of _The Ancient Art of Invoking the Fay Folk and Other Creatures of Magical Fancy_ back in the third year," Draco replied with a sly grin.

"That was not my fault," the dark haired Slytherin pointed out. "You were the one that set that bloody monstrous book free!"

"Fine, fine," Draco said, as he added the adder's tongue to their potion. "Now back to the point. We could always seduce Granger using what we know best between us..."

"Are you suggesting a potion?" Blaise's eyes widened.

"Lower your voice," Draco hissed. "What else would I suggest? I have the perfect one in mind. You do remember that potion we came across while in my father's private library at the manor? I'm sure that Snape has Essence of Veela in his private stores, and a dove's heart really isn't that hard to find, neither are the other ingredients necessary. She would be...hungering for touch, and if we added a drop or two of your blood and a drop or two of mine, she would hunger only for our touch. Add a binding charm to the potion and she would be ours."

"How very unethical of you," Blaise purred against Draco's ear as he leaned toward the blond to add the powdered boar's tusk to their potion.

"Well, I am a Malfoy," Draco replied smugly.

----------

She cleared her throat and looked first at her dark haired friend with the green eyes, and then to her ginger haired friend with the blue eyes, before finally speaking.

"Have either of you noticed something funny about Malfoy and Zabini?"

"There's always something funny with Malfoy," Ron replied, and then winced and rubbed his shoulder after Harry's elbow had collided rather sharply with it. "Merlin, Harry, would you watch it?"

"Hermione has a point Ron. Those two have been acting strange. Do you think they're up to something?"

"They're Slytherins..." Ron began, and then with a sigh, and a couple of eye rolls, Harry and Hermione chimed in as he finished his thought, "...they're always planning something."

"But it was strange. I felt them..." Hermione was cut off as Ron suddenly stopped and sputtered, "Felt them? Felt...felt them? Felt them what exactly?"

"Sweet Circe Ron, are you always so pervy? I felt them looking at me. I turned and Zabini ducked his head, but Malfoy made a real showing of it, what with smirking and winking and..."

"And..." Harry prompted when Hermione didn't finish.

"He..." she began and then finished in a rush, "blewakissatme."

"He did what? I'll kill him, or better yet I'll hex him so that his sodden Slytherin lips will permanently be attached to a blast-ended skrewt's arse! That's what I'll do," Ron started in on his usual Malfoy tangent.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look as Harry turned to the task of calming Ron down. Once Ron was as reasonable as was manageable in his case they left off with the conversation about Malfoy and headed toward Great Hall for lunch, with Harry and Ron starting in on Quidditch and Hermione rolling her eyes and muttering, "Boys!"

----------

"All right Draco, I just added the dove's heart, and powdered root of asphodel," Blaise said.

Draco grinned and then licked his lips. "Right then the potion needs to simmer for three hours, after which we add the final ingredients..."

"Oh, and a binding charm won't be necessary, not with the combination of forget-me-not, vervain, basil, and tormentil," Blaise said.

"Good, then one less thing we have to do," Draco spoke huskily and then ran his fingers across Blaise's shoulders, "Any idea of what we could do with three hours to spare before we add the final ingredients."

Blaise smirked. "Malfoy, you are one insatiable bastard."

"Funny, you've never given me that compliment before," Draco said with a wicked grin as he pressed his body against Blaise's back, his hands reaching around the other boy as he sucked gently on the dark haired boy's neck, his nimble fingers flicking open the buttons on the boy's shirt as a groan escaped both of their parted lips.

----------

Hermione sighed as she gently closed the book she'd been engrossed in. She then reached around to the back of her neck and rubbed at a kink there, obviously she'd been sitting in the same position for far too long. She then groaned as a second hand joined hers. The hand was larger, the pads of the fingertips slightly rougher, and yet the touch gentle. A jolt ran up her spine and she stiffened, and the jolt was followed by a shiver as she felt breath whisper against her neck, and lips brush the tip of her right ear, as another hand similar to the first began to knead and rub her right shoulder, the first hand going to work the left shoulder.

"Relax, Hermione. Relax and allow yourself to feel." The voice was gentle, aristocratic, deep, winsome, cultured, and belonged to a very articulate and often quiet individual.

Slowly, much to the protests of her muscles currently enjoying the foreign hands' ministrations, she turned and looked up into the dark indigo eyes of the quiet Slytherin that had been haunting her dreams lately. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed how handsome he looked up close. He had an oddly wild look about him, an impish glow in his eyes, and a flare of mystery, his nose was a bit too long for his face, but that imperfection served to make him human, his lips were full and kissable, and he had high cheekbones, obviously he'd been carefully bred to what in her mind was absolute male perfection. The soft wavy black hair that framed his olive skinned visage only tempted her hands to run her fingers through it's rich silkiness.

He bent down so that their eyes were level, and she swallowed thickly, unsure of where the butterflies in her stomach had come from, or where to go from there. She was never really certain of herself around boys. Sure she was quite at home with Harry and Ron, but they were her friends, like brothers, she'd always been unsure around boys like the one before her or Victor Krum, unsure about what to say, do, or how to appropriately react.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rather breathlessly.

His eyes appeared to twinkle in the flickering candlelight that filled the library from the various candelabras and chandeliers present, and he smirked as he replied, "Can't you guess? I am trying to seduce you, my clever little witch."

"But why me?" she asked.

"Because you are more than a good fuck. I could talk to you afterwards," he stated simply and then his hand was on the back of her neck, his fingers tangling into her curly hair, as he moved closer, their lips meeting, and Hermione tried to protest, but when her lips parted Blaise took full advantage, his tongue slipping into her mouth, and leaving her helpless except to return the kiss.

When they drew apart Hermione felt lightheaded, and the room and Blaise began to fade around her as her eyes closed.

She quickly sat up and looked around. The room was considerably dark. Taking her wand from beneath her pillow she muttered, "Lumos," and saw that she was in her four-poster in her private Head Girl room. She groaned as she recalled the dream she'd had. What on earth had she been thinking before she went to bed? Dreaming of Zabini? But it had felt so real. The next thing she knew, Malfoy would end up joining Zabini, and then she would be more than certain that she was cracking up.

----------

Blaise sighed as he sat up, leaning back on his arms, every now and then a moan escaping his lips as Draco leisurely traced patterns across his sweat moistened stomach. Blaise looked down at his lover, his indigo eyes locking with grey, and he felt his breath locking within his throat as the one thing that he'd feared for months crashed through his mind. He swallowed thickly in hopes of regaining his ability to breathe as he finally gave in to the startling fact that he was in love with Draco Malfoy, despite his attraction to anyone else, including Hermione, his heart belong to Draco, but at the thought of the Gryffindor, visions of her swept throughout his head and he realized that his heart was torn between two, one he knew and another who was a mystery to him.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he watched a slew of emotions flit across his lover's eyes and wondered what the dark haired boy had been thinking. Finally the sizzling and popping of their bubbling potion brought them both back to the present. With a swish and flick of Blaise's wand both boys were clean and fully dressed.

They hurried over to their bubbling cauldron and once again their eyes locked as Draco reached for the vial of Essence of Veela, adding three drops to the potion, which promptly went from a bright violet to a deep rich crimson. Blaise picked up the black handled knife from their worktable and brought the blade swiftly across his left ring finger with a wince. Draco then took the knife from the boy and followed his example, slicing into his left ring finger as well. Then both boys holding their breath held their injured fingers over the cauldron allowing nine drops of their blood to fall into the crimson mixture. Once the ninth drop from each of their fingers landed in the cauldron the potion bubbled up and then hissed. Both boys quickly withdrew their hands as a noxious cloud of vapor rose from the potion.

They both examined their fingers and noticed that the cuts they had inflicted were fully healed. They then moved closer to the cauldron and looked hesitantly into it. Their eyes widened as they noticed that it looked like molten silver.

"Right then, I'll bottle it up, and then you can take it to the kitchen and have a house elf put it in Granger's drink, tomorrow at lunch," Draco said as he pulled the stopper from the vial that he'd prepared for the potion.

Blaise rolled his eyes and sighed. "Very well," Blaise gave in, but then added, "And just for the record, most potions involving blood of any kind or lust are illegal, so if we're caught..."

"You are so pessimistic," Draco cut in with a slight shake of his head.

"I prefer realistic, Draco," Blaise replied as he took the vial of potion from Draco, and headed toward the kitchens to find a house elf and leave it with very specific instructions regarding the potion and Hermione Granger, but instead of Blaise telling the elf to put the potion to use at tomorrow's lunch, he told the elf to wait three days, until Saturday at dinner. Draco, oblivious to this development, of course turned to the matter of cleaning up their work area and their cauldron.

----------

Sighing the girl took a rather large bite from her turkey and swiss sandwich as she added the finishing touches to her essay for Transfiguration, which was due in a week. She then looked up and noticed that both Harry and Ron were looking past her. She turned to see what they were looking at and her eyes widened for a fraction of a moment as her toffee colored gaze met with silver. She narrowed her eyes and then promptly turned in her seat. Her hand reached for her goblet of pumpkin juice and she took a few sips. She then lifted an eyebrow at Harry and Ron's reactions.

Finally she'd had enough and snapped, "What?"

"He's bloody looking at you, and the ferret just got even more twitchy and turned to Zabini when he saw you pick up your drink," Ron said and then his blue eyes widen. "Bloody hell! He might have poisoned you. I think we should see you off to Madame Pomfrey!"

"He's not that stupid, Ron," Harry said, and then narrowed his green eyes as he watched as Malfoy appeared to be having a quiet row with Zabini, turned to look at Hermione, then stood, and strode angrily out of Great Hall.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked as he too had noticed what had gone on between Malfoy and Zabini.

"Will you two grow up? Just because a couple of Slytherins have a row doesn't mean there is some plot against you!" She snapped loud enough for the whole of Great Hall to hear, and then she shivered as she felt a particular pair of eyes on her. She turned and saw that for once Blaise's head wasn't down, he was looking straight at her, and his eyes were sparkling, just as they had in her dream. She shook her head and then followed Malfoy's example and left the Great Hall, but instead of storming off to the dungeons she found her feet taking her to the library.

----------

It was a couple of nights after her outburst at Harry and Ron that Hermione found herself sitting in the library, she'd decided against going to dinner, as Harry attempted to begin a conversation and Ron sulked heavily while stuffing his face with mince meat pie. She couldn't deal with it for a third night in a row. So it was that she found herself reading a muggle paperback suspense novel in the library, on a Saturday night.

She was surprised by the sudden pop, and turned to see a house elf holding out a tray with a goblet of pumpkin juice and a plate of sandwiches next to her. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. She'd never expected Harry to be so considerate. It certainly couldn't have been Ron as he was too busy sulking. Smiling she set her book aside, took the goblet and drank a sip of the pumpkin juice before she hungrily ate a sandwich, and then feeling rather thirsty brought the goblet once again to her lips and swallowed until she'd drained it of its contents, and then things began to grow fuzzy...

----------

"Where the bloody hell is she?" Draco hissed to the dark haired boy sitting next to him.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Draco. I had a contingency plan. I told the elf that if she didn't show up at dinner tonight then he was to see that she got her special goblet of pumpkin juice as well as a nice plate of sandwiches."

"And do we know if she even drank it?" Draco snapped.

"We aren't even certain what the potions effects will be, you twat," Blaise bit out.

"You're calling me a twat?" Draco asked incredulously, looking absolutely adorable and insulted.

"But a gorgeous one of course," Blaise amended, and then as the double doors of the Great Hall burst open both boys turned toward the entrance, and their mouths promptly fell open along with the mouths of several other students and a few teachers present.

----------

With a crack the house elf disappeared seeing that his task was done.

Hermione swallowed thickly as the haziness began to clear and her mind resorted itself. Then her breathing hitched and she felt the butterflies creep into her stomach and flutter about madly. She was suddenly standing, hastily exiting the library, her book long forgotten as she headed toward her destination. She pointed her wand to the double doors of Great Hall and they burst open. She was standing in the entrance breathing heavily and staring around the room wildly, her toffee colored gaze searching each table, looking for someone, two someones. Finally her eyes stopped as she locked on them.

A fever flooded her entire body as she took a tentative step into the room, and instead of heading to the right as she usually did, that step was to her left. As the heat flooded her body, her hand tugged at her tie, until she pulled it loose and over her head. Next to follow the tie was her robes, and then her nimble fingers began working at the buttons of her blouse, all eyes locked on her as she slowly, cattily, seductively headed toward the last table on the left.

By the time she reached her destination she was beginning to slip her fully unbuttoned blouse off of her shoulders revealing an innocent looking white bra trimmed in lace. All eyes belonging to the males present were locked on the Head Girl as she was practically stripping before them all. Ron and Harry were gob smacked but not quite as far gone as a wide-eyed Malfoy and Zabini.

Out of the corner of Zabini's eyes he noticed the action going on at the staff table, that McGonagall, and more importantly Snape, was over the shock and headed toward the Slytherin table and Hermione Granger to see what in the bloody blue blazes was going on. Blaise, thinking quickly removed his cloak and jumped across the Slytherin table, and before Hermione could fully remove her blouse, he grabbed it and buttoned it up quickly before wrapping his cloak around her, as he did so, his hand slipped and grazed the side of her neck. At his touch something changed. Her eyes widened and she looked from his concerned expression and then down to her appearance and color quickly flooded her cheeks. She then noticed Malfoy's mischievous silvery-grey eyes seemingly laughing at her, and Blaise's concerned indigo eyes flashing in academic curiosity.

She remembered her words to Harry and Ron of only a few days ago, and realized that the Slytherins had obviously been planning something. Before she had a chance to pull away from Blaise Zabini's arms, however, someone was jerking her from his grasp. She was spun into Harry's arms, and Ron was menacingly glaring from the dark haired Slytherin to Malfoy, pushing up the sleeves of his shirt, ready to have a good row. Not even the sight of Crabbe and Goyle standing up and brandishing their own fists deterred Ron.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry snapped as he looked from an embarrassed Hermione to the two Slytherins who were exchanging glances with one another.

"Yeah," Ron growled. "We're both very interested," he said and then he shifted his gaze to Hermione and spoke softly, "What did they do, why were you...you...un...undressing in front of the whole bloody school? Was it the Imperius?"

Hermione lowered her gaze and bit her lower lip in shame, as she shook her head, and then looked up. "I don't know what it was, but it wasn't Imperius. I was in the library. A house elf brought me something to eat. I thought you sent it, Harry. I had just finished my goblet of pumpkin juice when everything suddenly became blurry. I can't really recall much after that except..." she couldn't bring herself to finish as her body once again flooded with heat, and she looked from Blaise to Malfoy and then moaned, "Please, touch me."

Both Harry and Ron's eyes grew wide as saucers as Hermione began to squirm in Harry's arms trying to free herself of him, and she was giving the most peculiar look to Zabini, and when it shifted to Malfoy, Ron grew decidedly angrier.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he gave her a little shake. She managed to squirm to face him and then her hand shot out as she brought it sharply across his face.

He looked at her with wide eyes from behind his glasses as he lifted his hand to his stinging cheek and let his friend go. She then found herself standing before Blaise, her eyes locked with his before her right hand slipped from beneath the cloak to behind his neck, her fingers snaking into his dark silky hair as she pulled him forward and lifted herself on her tiptoes until their lips met. Her eyes closed at the ecstasy she felt from his full lips pressed against hers, and then she was opening her mouth, her tongue running over his lips before he opened his own mouth and drew her tongue in, sucking gently and tentatively tasting her as she tasted him.

"Miss Granger!" snapped a very incredulous McGonagall, and the two students quickly broke apart, Hermione leaning against Blaise as she looked up at her Head of House, her face burning with embarrassment. "While I wouldn't be surprised by this sort of behavior from the Slytherin house I demand to know why you...you..." McGonagall was too flustered to finished, so Severus Snape with his deep silky voice cut in with, "I believe the term is stripped, Minerva."

McGonagall turned a glare on the smirking man, before she sternly looked at her favorite pupil. As laughter began to sprout out around Great Hall at the Potion Master having said the word stripped.

Hermione's face flushed even redder, as she turned from the crowd and buried herself in Blaise's shoulder. He looked down at her incredulously, and then his gaze shifted to Malfoy, who was watching Blaise and Granger with a mixture of longing and jealousy. It was Snape that caught this exchange of looks and cleared his throat.

"Minerva, if you don't mind, I do believe I can handle this and to be honest I suspect that Miss Granger has not done anything wrong in this case," Snape said, and the whole of Great Hall gasped in shock at the Potion Master's words, and then Snape narrowed his eyes at first Blaise and then Malfoy as he continued, "Misters Zabini and Malfoy, I ask that you join Miss Granger in my office right now. Potter, Weasley, return to your seats and continue with dinner."

With that he began to briskly walk toward the still open double doors. He looked back and noticed that Blaise had his arms around Hermione leading her toward the dungeons, and Draco Malfoy stood and tossing his napkin to the table followed Blaise and Granger. Snape was careful to note that once out of Great Hall, Draco sidled up to Blaise, and Granger reached out to him as well, her hand trying to clasp his, but the blond snatched his hand back just as it made contact with hers.

Once in his office, Snape took his seat behind his desk and watched as the three students entered his office. He noticed that Draco took a seat first, and when Blaise sat down Hermione tried to sit in his lap, and his dark eyes also saw the looks of jealousy and desire cross Draco's face.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the blond and spared a pitying glance at the obviously naïve and victimized Gryffindor. "Now, Draco, I want you to tell me what exactly you and Blaise have been up to. I've noticed several things missing from my private stores, and while at first I thought it was several Gryffindors, I have come to the conclusion that perhaps my original suspicions may have been wrong."

"We have done absolutely nothing," Draco answered calmly, and Snape shifted his gaze to Blaise, who'd managed to get Hermione to sit in the chair between him and Draco. Her gaze kept drifting from Blaise to Draco.

"Draco," Snape tried to remain calm. "I would hate to have to resort to Veritaserum, but I will do so. You took the Essence of Veela from my private stores, didn't you?"

Before Draco could answer Hermione's eyes widened, and she murmured, "Essence of Veela, but that's a highly unpredictable ingredient to use in a potion."

"Quite right you are, Miss Granger," Snape ground out as he sent a glare to his two favorite students. "And I know you two were in my classroom brewing a potion on Wednesday night. You two are the only ones bold enough to do so in my classroom, and in your cleaning Draco, you were quite lax as I found evidence of a physical relationship being consummated on my desk."

"You two had intercourse on a professor's desk, in the Potions classroom, no less?" Hermione said in shock.

"They've done it before Miss Granger. I actually caught them once and gave them a month's worth of detention with McGonagall, and Draco of course begged me not to tell his father," Snape said with a smirk, as he looked from Draco to Blaise, both boys flushed with embarrassment. "Now enough with all of this. Draco, Blaise, I demand to know what potion you brewed and slipped to Miss Granger, and I demand to know immediately."

At the ring of authority in the Potion Master's voice Blaise quickly let go of Hermione and leaned forward in guilt, and slowly he looked up, but as he did so, Hermione turned to Draco. She stood from her chair and approached the blond, and then bent down before catching the stunned blond in a heated kiss.

"Bloody hell," Snape growled as he realized what potion the two boys had used. "It was the sodding Ravenous Touch potion, wasn't it? Did you use nine drops of your blood as the final ingredient?"

When Hermione finally let Draco up from the kiss, Draco, still looking dazed looked at Blaise, before he gave a terse nod to affirm Snape's fears.

"You stupid, STUPID, imbeciles," Snape began on a rant and then calmly ended with, "Have you any idea why that potion is used under strict administration in the ministry?"

The two boys were currently distracted by Hermione who was sitting in Draco's lap and actually trying to cuddle him. "GRANGER WILL YOU PLEASE STOP GROPING MALFOY!" Snape snarled, and the girl, startled, fell out of Draco's lap and landed on her rear with a thump. She looked up at the irate man with a sharp glare that surprised him. Once he was over the shock he answered his previous question. "The Ravenous Touch potion was a potion used between newly weds to ensure fidelity between spouses. When blood is added to the potion, the drinker of the potion is forever bound to the person whose blood is added, and vice versa. So if you and Zabini added your blood to this potion and she drank it, then the three of you are bound for the rest of your lives to say the very least. You have done an unwarranted wizarding marriage, but what is done in blood cannot be undone, and she will continue to be feverish as she currently is, only sated by either of your touches until the three of you have..." Here Snape paused and then shuddered at the thought, "Consummated this union.

"I'm certain that by tomorrow you will be notified by the Department of Wizard Matrimony, or by Monday morning at the latest. Congratulations Draco, I'm sure that Lucius will be rather shocked when he discovers that his seventeen year old son has a bride and a groom by Monday, as since all three of your are underage by wizard law, your parents will be notified as well!"

"What?" Hermione shouted as she stood, her temporary daze and longing for the two Slytherins pushed to the back of her mind as she realized exactly what Snape had just said. "Are you telling me that I'm married to these two arrogant...Slytherins? Don't I even have a choice in the matter?"

"You see, Draco," Blaise said with a laugh as he sat up in his seat and turned to the blond. "This is what happens when you forget to read the fine print."

"Oh, do shut up, Blaise," Draco snapped, and then paled at the thought of what his father would do upon hearing that not only had he married a mudblood, but a boy as well. "Father is going to kill me..."

Snape rolled his eyes and then looked at the two boys and the obviously angry Gryffindor, almost sympathizing with the poor girl, as she'd had no choice in the matter. She turned her blazing toffee colored eyes to him and then asked, "Well, isn't there anything that can be done? Some sort of annulment or divorce? Anything?"

"I'm afraid not," Snape answered. "This is the reason why there was a decline in the use of this potion in weddings. I think only purebloods with arranged marriages use them anymore, and even that is a rare occasion in these times."

"You mean to tell me that I'm married to these two prats for the rest of my life, before I even finish school?!" she shrieked and then looked from first the dark haired one to the blond one. "Well, what have the two of you to say for yourselves?"

Snape, not really wanting to be around when the Gryffindor finally exploded made a quiet and hasty exit from his office, and hoped that his anti-demolishing charm over his office held up.

"We only wanted a good fuck with you, Granger, that was all! We thought we'd use the potion to seduce you. We didn't know we'd get stuck to a stinking mudblood like you for the rest of our lives!" Draco replied, his voice rising in volume.

"I wanted more," Blaise murmured, and this caught the attention of both Draco and Hermione. "Since we're already tied together, and it can't be undone I won't have to worry about you leaving, Draco. I suppose I can finally tell you now. I love you... And I think I've fallen in love with you Hermione. Since we're already in this muck up, I think we should just give it a go. It can't really be all that bad, and Draco, you were the one that said if I took her I would do so with you. Here is our threesome."

"And what if I don't consent to this?" Hermione cut in.

"Are you really such a prude?" Draco asked with a snort, and received a glare from both Blaise and Hermione.

"It isn't that!" Hermione snapped, and then blushed furiously, as realization dawned on both boys.

Blaise sighed. "Bloody hell."

And Malfoy laughed. "You're a virgin? Why does that not surprise me?"

"And you're a right arse!" Hermione replied. "Why does that not surprise me?"

At that Blaise snorted and then sobered quickly at Draco's scowl and Hermione's seething look, and then the three of them looked around the office and noticed that Snape had left them alone in the room at some point. At the realization Hermione blushed and pulled Blaise's cloak more tightly around her, tilting her head so that her nose grazed the cloak and she took in the scent of him, earthy with a hint of sage and pine. Her eyes then trailed to Draco and she wondered what he smelled like as she remembered that he tasted like vanilla and something wild that she simply couldn't begin to describe.

"Well, seeing how we're alone, and married," Draco said the last bit with a sneer. "We might as well get to it, before my father makes one of the three of us a widower."

"Sod off Malfoy, you could poke an electrical outlet before I'd let you anywhere near me," she growled.

That comment of course made Blaise break out into a horrible fit of laughter as he knew exactly what electrical outlets were, due to his muggle studies class, and was picturing Draco with a very spiky platinum blond "fro" with sparks surrounding him. Hermione couldn't help laughing as she too got a similar mental image and then both Hermione and Blaise snuck looks at Draco and noticed he was not looking very amused.

"What is this electrical outlet you are referring to?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind Draco," Blaise answered as he drew close to the blond and put an affectionate arm around his shoulders. "You wouldn't want to know as it would do significant damage to your very lovely hair."

"What?" he shrieked and then quickly ran a hand through his hair, checking to make sure it was still silky perfection, and then he turned narrowed eyes to the toffee eyed girl with the wild chestnut curls, who was looking from him to the dark haired boy who had his arm about his shoulders. "How dare you say such a thing if it would damage any part of my perfection!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and then nervously ran her tongue across her lips. Both boys' eyes followed this simple action. Blaise was the one struck with the inspiration as he forcibly turned Draco toward him and caught the blond unaware as he devoured those pale pink lips with his full mouth, Draco defenseless against the assault as he moaned, then deepened the kiss and his tongue met and fought for dominance against Blaise's. Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away as the boys' hands found their shirts and began to unbutton them; obviously they'd done this before. She gasped as Blaise's hand slid up Draco's pale abdomen to his chest, his fingers capturing Draco's taunt nipple and giving it a twist and Draco's hiss of pain and pleasure, as he ground his hips into Blaise's. Hermione eyes widened as she noticed the boys' arousals, and then they slowly pulled apart, both turning their heads to look at her, one with platinum blond hair and dark silvery grey eyes and the other with rich wavy black hair and smoldering indigo eyes. Both of them looking at her longingly.

Blaise held out his hand to her, and a genuine smile tugged at his lips. "We're already in this, Hermione. Join us. You don't have to fight it, not when we're already together," he whispered huskily.

And taking a deep breath, and closing her eyes to think for a moment without the vision of the two boys stroking and petting each other she gave the situation serious thought. If there was no getting out of it, and she was doomed to be completely mad unless this relationship, whatever it was, was consummated, then she would have to eventually get to it. At least they were attractive, and she'd already had fantasies about Blaise, and he seemed so caring, there was a depth to him, and Malfoy seemed rather fond of him, and taking note of that, knowing that both Slytherins were capable of human emotion, she decided that they couldn't be all bad and threw caution to the wind...

She took a step forward, her hand outstretched and Draco's hand shot out, pulling her toward them before she could take Blaise's hand. She was so caught off guard that she fell forward against Draco, who put his arms around her to balance her. She could also feel his erection pressing against her stomach and she gasped her eyes widening.

He smirked at her, his eyes smoldering like molten silver. "Not scared are you?"

She shook her head, her mouth too dry to comment. She was then spun around so her back was pressed against Draco, his arousal pressing against her bum. She faced Blaise, who tilted his head to meet her lips in a tender kiss of longing and she felt herself melt. When they parted, Blaise looked over her shoulder to Draco and said, "Be patient with her, love. We should take this slow. It is after all her first time."

Blaise then unclasped his cloak at her throat and pushed it back, letting it slip from her shoulders. His eyes then wandered down her blouse, noticing that he'd missed a couple of buttons, but that could be remedied, as he began to unbutton her blouse. He noticed the tremble that overcame her body and she squeezed her eyes closed. Blaise was surprised when Draco's arm went around her waist and he leaned forward pulling her hair back with his free hand, kissing and nibbling her neck as he whispered, "It's all right. Just trust us. We won't hurt you."

Hermione's eyes flew open and then she turned her head until she captured Draco's lips in a kiss and then she moaned as both of his hands moved in circles against her bare stomach, and Blaise's hands had trailed up from her stomach to her bra covered breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze. She gasped as Draco's hands began to slide lower, coming to the waistband on her skirt, his fingers dipping beneath to graze over her hips and pelvis, and then Draco's hands were gone and he was no longer behind her. She looked down startled when she felt his hands on her legs, slowly going up her calves, skimming over her knees, gliding over her thighs until his fingers grazed her wet cotton panties. He lifted an eyebrow and grinned at her.

"My, my, Blaise, she finds us quite arousing."

"Does she now?" Blaise replied as he unclasped her bra before slipping her blouse down her shoulders and arms letting it pool on the floor with his cloak. He then lifted the cups of the bra and revealed her breasts. Both boys pausing as they looked at her rather perky cleavage. Blaise dipped his head, his tongue flickering across one hardened nipple and then shifted to repeat that action with the other. She moaned and arched her back. Draco then slipped his fingers over the tops of her panties and jerked them down her legs, before he dove head first beneath her skirt and began to kiss her where no other had kissed her before. His hands gliding up her thighs, his fingers parting her folds as his tongue slipped inside her and then found her center. She groaned and her body began to shake as she bucked against his tongue's ministrations.

"Oh Sweet Circe," she managed breathlessly as she felt the heat pooling in her stomach, and explode, the colors dancing behind closed eyelids as her juices flowed freely and Draco merrily lapped them up. He stood up, his fingers working the clasp and zipper of her skirt, as he leaned in to kiss Blaise who was sucking and nibbling Hermione's left breast. Blaise pulled back from Hermione's breast and then kissed Draco, tasting Hermione on his lover's lips.

He groaned and as her skirt fell to the floor both boys took in the sight of her, their breath hitching for a moment. She was beautiful, her body awe-inspiring, with it's well placed curves and crevices, her face a simple, unusual natural beauty, her hair long and wild and free down her back.

"So beautiful," Malfoy murmured, and then lifted his head, and whispered his question against her ear. "Which of us do you want first?"

"I don't know," she moaned, as she felt their hands squeezing and caressing her breasts, and then Malfoy's mouth was on her throat and she cried out his name, "Draco..."

He pulled back and looked at her in stunned silence for a moment and then, he turned to Blaise who was back to suckling her breast only this time his administrations were to her right one. "You take her first, Blaise. You're more patient than I am."

Blaise looked up at Draco, his eyes wide with shock, as he drew back and asked huskily, "Since when have other's needs outweighed your own."

"Since, now, you git," the blond snapped, and then his hands were on Blaise's trousers, working the button and zipper.

A few moments later Draco had Blaise out of his trousers and boxers, and had gingerly licked the dark haired boy's weeping member before looking up and meeting his lover's eyes as they both looked toward the girl, who was shyly and yet hungrily watching them. Her eyes widened at Blaise's arousal and for a moment she feared that she wouldn't be able to accommodate him, but by then, they had her on the floor, both boy's pulling her legs apart as Blaise settled over her, the tip of him at her opening. He gave a few slow shallow thrusts, to which she rose and moaned, as Draco kissed and nibbled her neck while taking her hand and slipping it into his unfastened trousers and beneath his boxers. Her fingers tentatively grazed his arousal before she grew curious and began to stroke him as Blaise moved deeper within her, taking her maidenhood, a brief flash of pain for her, followed by warmth and pleasure for the two men that were making love to her, and her grip tightened on Draco's arousal causing him to groan deeply. After a few long slow thrusts Blaise lost himself and quickened his pace, Hermione meeting him thrust for thrust until the warmth began to pool, and she felt close to exploding again. She gasped as she felt him twitch deep within her and then pause, his body jerking within her as her own muscles convulsed around him and he spilled within her, crying out her name and Draco's, and then her release followed, she reached up and brought Blaise forward as she leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss that held so much promise and emotion between them.

She was panting and gasping as he pulled out of her, and then she was swept away as she felt Draco's mouth on hers, and soon he was inside her, and the waves of pleasure began to overcome her once more, she felt as though she were coming apart at the seams as she was exploding again, another orgasm, and Draco was only getting started, as he grunted and groaned, her body convulsed around him, his thrusts sharp and deep until he could no longer fight it and found his release, spilling within her, and he turned to his left, watching as Blaise stroked Hermione's side and along her breasts, his indigo eyes locking with the blonde's, and understanding was shared between them. And an emotion that Draco had never felt before, swept over him, warmth, and a need to protect both Blaise and Hermione. He closed his eyes against the flood of feelings as he pulled out of Hermione and curled up on her right side, moving closer against her warm slick body, his arms wrapping around her, his hands grazing Blaise's body as the dark hair boy mirrored Draco's actions, and when Draco opened his eyes again, his head pillowed against various articles of clothing, his gaze falling on the dozing forms of his lovers, he realized that somehow he'd broken the number one rule of being a Malfoy, and had allowed himself to fall in love...

----------

Lucius Malfoy heard the annoying and incessant tapping of an owl at his window, and growled as he got out of his bed and opened the window to let the bird in. His cool grey eyes narrowed as he realized that the owl belonged to the ministry. He sighed as he took the crisp, creamy official envelope from the bird, and upon looking at the seal his eyes narrowed...

Why would the Department of Wizard Matrimony be notifying him?

----------

There was a sharp rapping against the door. Draco groaned and brought a hand against his head, and then realized that he was nude and curled up against an equally undressed body, his legs tangled with two other sets of legs. The knocking had also ceased at the sound of his groaning, which was accompanied by the groaning and moaning of two others, a girl and a boy. Draco's eyes flew open as he sat up and noticed Hermione and Blaise doing the same. The door was suddenly thrown upon, just as Hermione managed to cover herself in Blaise's cloak and the two boy's managed to find their boxers and hurriedly pulled them up.

All three of their eyes widened as they were left facing an obviously angry Lucius Malfoy. Draco swallowed thickly, wondering what was to become of his newfound relationship, now that his father obviously knew about it.

"Well, Draco, what have you to say for yourself? Anything at all?" Lucius' voice was icy as he looked at his son and then sneered in the direction of the girl pulling a cloak more tightly around her, and of the dark haired boy, Zabini's son, looking about for his trousers. When Draco didn't answer, Lucius continued with a hiss, "Boy, how could you be so stupid as to bind yourself in an unbreakable marriage to a mudblood and a boy?!"

Draco still obviously unable to respond had yet to speak a word, and both boys were stunned when Hermione got to her feet and took a step toward Lucius, fury causing her to tremble as she glared spitefully at the man and then in a calm tone that hardly betrayed her rage replied, "I think I should be the most furious here, Mr. Malfoy. I was the unwilling party here. It would appear that these two have had a rather in-depth relationship for quite sometime before they brought me into it last night through that bloody potion. And before you go insulting me, keep in mind that I am the only woman who could carry any future heirs to the Malfoy estate as Essence of Veela was used in the potion. You see according to theory, your son will only be attracted to Blaise and myself and will never stray. If you have any further questions you should seek out Professor Snape as I am no Potions expert, oh and tell him that my cleaning expertise will leave nothing out of place or unexpected in his office. If you don't mind of course."

Lucius returned the girl's angry glare with one of his own that made both his son and Zabini wince, but the headstrong girl didn't even flinch, as Lucius finally snapped out, "Very well, Miss Granger. As for you Draco, well I suppose the four of us will need to be having a discussion rather soon. Do clean yourselves up, and dress yourselves in the meantime."

Draco decided to put the icing on the cake. "Don't you mean Mrs. Malfoy?"

"What do you mean Malfoy? How about Zabini?" Blaise cut in.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Both of you are taking my surname. Why would you think otherwise?"

Hermione looked from Blaise to Draco and shook her head. "How about a hyphenated last name in alphabetical order, Granger-Malfoy-Zabini?"

"Malfoy-Zabini sounds better love," Draco replied, and Blaise simply sighed as he watched his lovers.

Lucius simply glared at the three of them, fury washing over him in waves, before he turned sharply on his heel and headed toward the Potion Master's living quarters, to find out just how in the hell something like this could have happened.

As he stormed out, Hermione's eyes widened as she turned back to the two Slytherins that were now her new husbands, and her knees buckled beneath her. Both boy's rushing forward to catch her. As they steadied her she looked from one to the other and then with a tremor in her voice, "How do I explain this to Harry or Ron? Or worse, my parents?"

End.


End file.
